


...for the cats

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Tumblr request, every psyker needs a cat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: У Карраса есть кот, и этот кот делает жизнь Караула Смерти ярче.(Wh-fandom on Tumblr says that Wh40k needs more cats. Well, here it is.)





	

Келью сотряс вопль, переходящий в ультразвук. Каррас быстро сел на койке, оглядываясь. Орали, судя по источнику звука, где-то неподалёку. Поспешно набросив на плечи первое, что подвернулось, он выглянул в коридор. В полумраке обозначился белый силуэт.  
— Грамотей! — возопил силуэт, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся Зидом, одетым только в чувство собственного достоинства. — Следи за своим генокрадом!  
— Это не генокрад, — поправил его Каррас. — Это…  
— Значит, это гибрид, — отрезал Гвардеец Ворона, всовывая ему в руки флегматичную тушку. — Я в любом случае не хочу, чтобы эта тварь лезла ко мне в постель. Нам с Омни хорошо вдвоём, и третьего мы в койку не звали.  
— Призрак, это же кот, — попытался Каррас внести ясность. — Кошки всегда приходят туда, где теплее…  
— Нам было не просто тепло, а вполне себе жарко, — фыркнул Зид. — Достаточно жарко и без когтей, хватающих за пятки в самый ответственный момент. Держи своего гибрида на цепи, что ли, потому что в следующий раз я за себя не отвечаю!  
Каррас проводил его печальным взглядом, вздохнул и опустил глаза на существо, мирно лежавшее у него на руках.  
— Тебе обязательно было?..  
Кот демонстративно зевнул, демонстрируя внушительные клыки и всем своим видом как бы говоря, что да, обязательно. Каррас вздохнул снова.  
Он читал, что гиринксы со временем становятся похожи на своего хозяина во всём, но никак не думал, что сходство может быть настолько полным. Особенно внешнее сходство. Подавляющее большинство десантников при первой встрече пытались пристрелить его питомца, называя его, в зависимости от предпочтений, варповой тварью, демоном, генокрадом, а отдельные члены отряда «Скримитар» — даже еретиком.  
Выглядел кот и в самом деле специфически. Прежде всего, он был абсолютно лишён шерсти. Морщинистую лысую шкуру розовато-белого цвета покрывало множество защитных татуировок, принятых у Призраков Смерти, а глаза у кота были кроваво-красные. Длинные клыки торчали из пасти, придавая морде вечно оскаленный вид. Довершали картину ничем не скрытые когти, которые, несмотря на добродушный нрав кота, то и дело во что-нибудь вцеплялись.  
А ещё он, как и все коты, был вуайеристом.  


* * *

Визит в сортир — в принципе дело интимное, но для каждого Ультрамарина с их орденской любовью к сидениям от унитаза этот акт сакрален вдвойне. Игнацио Соларион как раз удобно устроился на священном сидении, открыл карманное издание «Кодекса Астартес» и собрался предаться размышлениям о наставлениях любимого примарха, как вдруг встретился взглядом с двумя красными глазами.  
Прямо напротив сидело лысое морщинистое существо и сверлило его тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Мау? — спросило существо.  
Рука Солариона рефлекторно дёрнулась за болт-пистолетом, но встретила лишь пустоту. Кодекс не предполагал ношения оружия в туалете.  
— Чего тебе, тварь? — мрачно поинтересовался Соларион у существа.  
Тварь не ответила, но продолжала буравить его взглядом. Игнацио стиснул зубы и постарался сосредоточиться. В конце концов, он был Ультрамарином. Он мог превозмочь. Он мог даже под тяжёлым взглядом лысой твари…  
…Или не мог.  
Соларион выругался и попытался дотянуться до твари, не отрывая зад от сакрального сидения. Потом, плюнув на всё, попытался достать её карманным изданием «Кодекса», но тщетно — проклятая тварь сидела слишком далеко. Она, казалось, даже не заметила его стараний.  
— Прекрати смотреть на меня! — потребовал Соларион приказным тоном, от которого смертные обычно начинали мелко трястись и подозрительно пахнуть.  
Тварь не шелохнулась.  
Осознав, что попытка победить в рукопашной схватке провалилась, Игнацио перешёл на дальнобойное оружие. В тварь последовательно полетели: адамантиевый ёршик для унитаза, свиток туалетной бумаги с литаниями чистоты, два журнала «Play Astartes» и даже странная конструкция с биркой «только для Имперских Кулаков». Тварь ловко уворачивалась, но избавлять Солариона от своего присутствия не спешила. Убедившись, что снаряды у него закончились, она снова уселась на прежнее место и вперила в жертву взгляд красных глаз.  
Соларион замахнулся, чтобы швырнуть в тварь последнее, что осталось — «Кодекс», но замахнувшись, бросить так и не смог.  
Он пролистал оглавление, ведомый смутной надеждой, что Жиллиман сто веков назад что-нибудь писал насчёт тактических аспектов изгнания из туалета мешающих процессу котов, но даже мудрость примарха оказалась бессильна ему помочь. Оставалось только признать своё поражение.  
Собравшись, Игнацио бросился на тварь, собираясь прижать её к полу, а потом, возможно, и размазать по нему. Но тварь оказалась проворнее — она будто протекла сквозь пальцы, после чего с противным мяуканьем выскользнула за дверь, оставив Солариона стоять в коленно-локтевой позе с оголённым тылом.  
— Альфа! — возопил оскорблённый Ультрамарин, ненавидя себя, весь мир, а больше всего — мерзкую тварь, поставившую его в такое идиотское положение. — Убей свою зверюгу, или я сделаю это сам!

* * *

Поначалу меньше всего проблем гиринкс доставлял Хирону. Вернее, ему он проблем не доставлял вообще, лишь изредка забираясь поспать на тёплый корпус. На втором месте был Раут, которого кот по понятным причинам сторонился. Тем не менее, аура пустоты Раута не распространялась на книги, которые он имел несчастье оставить без присмотра.  
Впервые он увидел обгрызенный переплёт на книге, которую дал почитать Каррасу. Поначалу Раут воспринял этот феномен со своей обычной невозмутимостью, заметив только, что, конечно, не исключал возможности, что библиария возмутит написанное, но никак не ожидал, что тот в приступе праведного гнева начнёт грызть обложку.  
— Это не я! — пытался оправдаться Каррас. — Это всё кот.  
— Кот? — ровным тоном переспросил Раут, на всякий случай взводя курок.  
— Гиринкс, — поправился Каррас. — Хотя, в общем-то, это почти то же самое…  
— Гиринкс, — повторил Раут, — прогрыз переплёт и обложку, окованную четырёхмиллиметровыми листами бронзы?  
Каррас беспомощно развёл руками.  
Однако любовь кота к литературе не ограничивалась его странными гастрономическими пристрастиями. Как и все кошки, он обладал маниакальной тягой к лежанию на книгах, не важно, был это очередной философский трактат в руках хозяина, многострадальный «Кодекс Астартес» Солариона, сборник машинных литаний, забытый Фоссом в келье, или свежий выпуск «Play Astartes», из которого ещё даже не успели выдрать плакат.  
Кому принадлежал журнал, найденный в результате на полу под могучим телом кота, первое время никто не признавался. Каррас ходил по кельям с котом в одной руке и журналом в другой и, краснея так, что глаз на лице становилось не видно, спрашивал братьев, не у них ли коварное животное похитило сие глянцевое издание. Трижды за весь обход ему пришлось прикрывать собой кота, которого в очередной раз приняли за генокрада, и ещё два раза — прикрываться котом самому, но хозяин журнала так и не был найден.  
Ещё через два цикла за журналом походкой статуи командора притопал Хирон, бурчавший, что неблагодарная молодёжь пытается лишить его последней радости в жизни, и что не для этого он оформлял подписку на двести лет.  
— И гибрида своего уберите, — заявил он напоследок, указывая клешнёй на вертевшегося под ногами кота, — а то раздавлю.  
— Раздави! — взмолился весь «Коготь» за исключением командира.  
— Это гиринкс, — привычно поправил Каррас и закрыл кота в келье.

* * *

— Нет, Омни, — сказал Зид, отползая в угол койки, — я так не могу. Эта тварь на нас пялится!  
— Я его уже четыре раза выкидывал, — развёл руками Фосс. — Где только пролезает, скотина… Ну, закрой глаза и представь, что его нет.  
— Как я могу представить, что его нет, когда я этот взгляд жопой чую! — взорвался Зид. — Грамотей, блин, не мог себе завести зверушку поприятнее? У меня от одного взгляда этой твари волосы дыбом встают даже там, где их нет.  
— Ну, эта штука якобы бы увеличивает силу псайкера, — прогудел Фосс. — Вроде фамильяра.  
— Фамильяра, говоришь… — протянул Зид, рассматривая складчатую тварь, которая примостилась под потолком, откуда её кроме как метким выстрелом было не сбить. — А, может, наш скромный Грамотей за нами таким образом подсматривает?  
— Ага, а потом в самый ответственный момент тебя за пятку хватает, чтобы ты до потолка подлетел, — фыркнул Омни. — Ну и фантазия у тебя, Призрак. Зверюге просто на тебя интересно посмотреть. У неё ж дома все такие же, как она — лысые, красноглазые и страшные, как гнев Императора. А тут ты — красивый, гладенький…  
— Иди ты! — буркнул Зид, косясь на кота, который не сводил с него глаз. — Сколько эти твари живут вообще? Мы до конца Долгой Вахты будем трахаться под наблюдением этой генокрадской морды? Нашёл, зараза, бесплатную порнографию!  
— Надо просто Грамотею кого-нибудь найти, — задумчиво протянул Фосс. — Кот тогда за ним будет следить и от нас отвяжется.  
Повисла пауза. Зид переводил взгляд с кота на Фосса и обратно.  
— Слушай… — сказал он вдруг. — Так может, в этом и дело? Может, он потому и сидит вечно носом в книжку, что с этим гибридом никакую личную жизнь уже не устроишь?..

* * *

Конец общественному терпению настал в тот день, когда на Дамарот прибыла свежая партия Чёрных Храмовников — те считали своим долгом постоянно поддерживать внушительную численность своего контингента во всех крепостях Караула, чтобы продемонстрировать Богу-Императору религиозное рвение. Кот и раньше был замечен за отрыванием пергамента от печатей чистоты и прочим неподобающим поведением, но Храмовники были совершенно особым случаем. Они буквально целиком состояли из великолепных игрушек.  
Списки героических деяний эти рыцарей потрясли кошачье воображение — но, увы, совсем не в том смысле, на который могли рассчитывать Храмовники, обвешиваясь таким количеством шуршащего пергамента. Многочисленные печати чистоты и кресты гиринкс тоже оценил по достоинству. Но больше всего его впечатлила главная гордость любого Чёрного Храмовника — цепи чести, которыми было приковано оружие.  
Кот не устоял перед искушением, и его можно было понять. Но также можно было понять и рыцаря, который вдруг обнаружил, что на подконтрольной Империуму территории на него падает с потолка жуткого вида лысая тварь с красными глазами, растопыренными когтями и оскаленной пастью, полной острых зубов.  
Храмовник среагировал мгновенно. Каррас, обнаруживший, в какой опасности оказался его питомец — тоже. Коллекция дамаротского апотекариона пополнилась ещё одним сгоревшим подавителем, и командование, видя, какой оборот принимает дело, пошло на крайнюю меру — полную блокировку доспехов. Для всех участников конфликта.  
В следующие полчаса благодарная публика могла наблюдать живописную скульптурную группу из трёх Чёрных Храмовников, одного Призрака Смерти и одного неспособного пройти мимо Гвардейца Ворона. Храмовники ругались на чём свет стоит, Каррас оправдывался, извинялся за поведение кота и снова оправдывался, Зид хохотал до слёз. А кот, из-за которого всё и началось, скакал по могучим рыцарям, отрывал печати чистоты, рвал когтями пергаменты, гремел цепями, погасил все свечи на ранцах — словом, веселился от души.  
Казнь состоялась в конце того же цикла. Под покровом вечерней темноты Храмовники изловили гиринкса и, сопровождая процедуру молитвами Богу-Императору, призывами сжечь еретиков и клятвами уничтожить колдуна, бросили тварь в канализационный сток купальни. Рыцари рассуждали просто: в пытках они не видели смысла, поскольку нежелание твари каяться было очевидно даже им. Но, зная, что кошки не любят воду, Храмовники закономерно пришли к выводу, что смерть от воды будет для твари более мучительной, чем гибель в очищающем огне.  
Увы, они плохо представляли, с чем имеют дело. Выросший на могильном мире гиринкс действительно много чем был похож на своего хозяина. В том числе — феноменальной живучестью.  
При падении в воду рваные уши и ноздри твари закрылись мембранами, надёжно защищающими от попадания жидкости, а перепонки между растопыренными когтистыми пальцами превратили лапы в самые настоящие ласты. Канализационные стоки на Дамароте были широки. Ловко подгребая по течению и местами против него, гиринкс, ведомый кошачьим чувством направления и свойственным его виду психическим чутьём, направился к ближайшей воздушной пробке.  
…Игнацио Соларион как раз расслабленно опустился на священное для его ордена сидение в форме ультимы и раскрыл карманный томик «Кодекс Астартес», когда снизу ненавязчиво постучали.  
Рекорд по прыжкам в высоту среди космодесантников официально не зарегистрирован. Но рекорд по высоте вертикального взлёта с места из положения сидя, определённо, принадлежал героическому брату Солариону, который только чудом не пробил потолок. Впоследствии он, разумеется, отрицал это своё достижение. Равно как и тот факт, что при взлёте он издал вопль, не уступающий вокалу широко известной в Оке Ужаса рок-группы «Виртуозы Слаанеш». Но факт был налицо — на потолке осталась вмятина от столкновения с крепким ультрамаринским черепом.  
Хроники не сберегли сведений о том, были громче или тише вопли, которые издали Даррион Раут, обнаруживший на только что принесённом из библиотеки Дамарота фолианте вылизывающегося кота, источающего дивный аромат сточных вод, и Зифер Зид, в чью койку сразу после этого прилетел прятаться означенный кот. Но в часовню, где ничего не подозревавшие Чёрные Храмовники благодарили Бога-Императора за успешно выполненную миссию по утоплению демонической твари, «Коготь» явился в полном составе, включая Хирона.  
На другой день Совет Караула, разбиравший дело о безобразном инциденте в святом месте, постановил, что кот — древнее и неприкосновенное животное, а потому утоплен, сожжён, расчленён или казнён иным способом быть не может. Общим решением кот был приговорён к пожизненному заключению в келье хозяина, где бы эта келья ни находилась. Впрочем, реальный срок быстро сменился условным, так как удержать кота на месте всё равно не было никакой возможности.


End file.
